Well I'm an outcast afterall
by DarkAngelSuicide
Summary: Someone is watching Lupin all evening...whoever may it be.


NOTE: So it's thundering outside and I won't be able to sleep for a while so I have decided to write some fics to fuel my Remus/Sirius addiction until Moonshine updates her fic. I must advertise this. GO READ Casting Moonshadows it's one of the best fics out there. Haha bet this note is going to be longer than the story…… Slight Slash, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Jk I know my writing skills are so superb but please don't get jealous and sue me! *rolls eyes*

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Remus walked through the grounds of Hogwarts. Though he had some of the closest friends here, he tended to stay on his own, choosing to instead hideaway in the library studying or sitting or coming out here to sit and stare at the lake. I have never understood why.

It was easy enough to find out why he missed school so often. I mean just watching him for a few months were easy enough to tell his mother illnesses always seem to fall on full moon. Plus one time I wandered into the hospital wing after a slight..mishap ended with me breaking my wrist. I walked in to find Madam Pomfrey nowhere in sight. I heard noises in a back room and decided to check in there, not wanted to spend my entire lunch period waiting. I opened the door and saw Remus sleeping on a bed. He looked all beat up. He had horrible cuts on his exposed chest and face. It also looked like an animal was chewing on his hands. I quickly exited the room before he woke. I wanted to flee for the sight of his mangled body stuck fear in the center of me that I could not place. I ran into Madam Pomfrey before I could bolt. I said nothing of the boy lying in there and neither did she.

After that I spent a lot of time watching the small boy. I didn't consider it spying. Just one lonely guy looking after another. I soon put together the pieces and with the help of a very convenient Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, I figured out about Remus' misfortune.

But aside from that this boy is strange. He is much more pleasant than his group. He goes out of his way to talk to people politely no matter whom they are. James is more of a hex first talk later boy. He's very smug and thinks he's the coolest thing since self stirring cauldrons. Peter, from a distant I can tell that most people only put up with him. He will do whatever James tells him, and when James does as much as sneeze, Peter is there to praise him like a cheerleader. He is very small and very chubby and as much as I dislike with I must admit, somewhere in that thick skull of his is a brain. Academically he's the one most likely to be held back in class and when a spell or potion blows up everyone in the class automatically looks at him. But somewhere in there he knows that without James protecting him he will be bait. I half wonder if he even likes them or if he just sticks with them to avoid constant curses.

Remus gets up from his tree. I follow him as he goes into the kitchen. Another little fact I found out while studying him. He is not able to eat with everyone else being all the utensils and plates are made out of silver. Dumbledore provided him with plastic but it makes Remus unable to eat in front of everyone else without giving out his secret. Usually someone is with him on these trips though tonight he remains alone. I can't understand why anyone would volunteer solitude. He head up to the common room for the night but on the way up he runs into something in my option is so horrible flinging myself over the banister would be a better option. Sirius Black.

He is the last of the quartet of trouble makers. He is not usually seen around this time, with all the detentions he gets, but today he seems like he is waiting to intercept Remus as he walks past. I sink into the shadows and watch their conversation.

Sirius is my least favorite. He is rude and rash and is usually the front head in all the pranks. While it appears that James in the leader, Sirius has an essence of Alpha. While James is the one who will step up and start fights it's always Sirius that will be the first to draw his wand.

I stare at the boys, I know I should leave, but I'm rooted to the spot with interest. Which at this point is when I see Remus lean in and kiss the Black boy on the lips.

I fled from my spot and ran down to the lake where I was observing Remus just a few hours ago. I sat down and tried to get the image out of my head. It couldn't understand why this has affected me so much. I always wanted to reach out to Remus but only in friendship and understanding. I was there the first day of Hogwarts where I saw him at this very tree crying in fear and rejection. I wanted desperately to reach out and tell the boy he's not alone. It wasn't as though I had a crush on him. I was strait. No I am strait. And what am I kidding, assuming I was gay..which I'm not..he wouldn't fall for me. I'm the boy they ridicule, calling me a greasy git. He never does it directly to me. But I'm willing to bet that's all he thinks, that I'm Slytherin scum and not worth the time of day. But in the end I am nothing more than Severus Snape, and I will fade into the shadows and watch life as it passes.

NOTE 2: SO….just to let you know I have no idea what happened it was Sirius/ Lupin centered in my mind but APERENTLY Snape wanted to take this fic away from me and change all my ideas. Oh well. I still have my two original ideas which I'll write soon and I may put on a second chapter to go along with one of the one shots. We'll see if anyone even reads this.

NOTE 3: Upon reading this I realized how emotastic I make Snape….


End file.
